Designs for containers of consumer products, especially liquid products, such as fabric and home care products, hair care products, health care products, and skin care products are carefully developed to draw users' attention. Transparent or translucent liquid containers show the inside product's color. Transparent or translucent containers may allow users to see into the container to judge how much product remains, and whether or not they need to purchase a new one. Therefore, a transparent or translucent container are typically preferred.
However, if the container is transparent or translucent, it allows light to pass through. There are several light-sensitive ingredients, such as a fabric softening active, a bleach, an enzyme, and the like. Such a light-sensitive ingredient can provide benefits such as better softening, better cleaning, better fragrance, and the like. If the container contains such a light-sensitive product inside, the product may decompose, discolor and/or denature. Therefore it may be difficult to meet both aesthetics and stability control at the same time with a light-transmissible, i.e., transparent or translucent, container. For light-sensitive compositions, it would be better if the container protects the liquid composition from damaging light.
One technique to protect such light-sensitive materials is to wrap the container with a decorated shrink sleeve. If the container is wrapped with a shrink sleeve, the product inside the container may be protected from external light. A shrink sleeve may also add aesthetic decorations to the container, but it requires an extra step in the manufacturing process. Further, the shrink sleeve is a separate material from the container and so may not be environmentally preferred.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved product and container to provide aesthetics and protect a light-sensitive liquid product from external light.